horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
First Anarchic Imperium
The First Anarchic Imperium is a totalitarian dictatorship headed by Augustus Vox and the first attempt at a large-scale organized government in the Anarchic Systems. Unlike many of the other governments in the Milky Way, the Imperium found itself prospering in the aftermath of the Ubiar Invasion, notably taking advantage of the weakened Kelviir by integrating them into their society as slaves: a move that would eventually kick start the Imperium’s massive slave-based economy. Doctrine The First Anarchic Imperium strives to control the entirety of the Anarchic Systems and in an attempt to finally establish some sense of order for the billions living there; in their eyes, conquest is the only real option after watching the Intergalactic Assembly fail time and time again at doing so via traditional diplomatic means. Now controlling several sectors and operating a booming slave-based economy built upon respect and decency rather than fear and degradation, the Imperium yearns for representation on the galactic political landscape so the Second Intergalactic Assembly may one day consider them a legitimate intergalactic power. Administration As most dictatorships are, the Imperium is headed by Augustus Vox, emperor and final authority on every matter imaginable, and his inner circle. Inner Circle * Flavius Vox: Wife of Augustus; primary overseer and manager of the Imperium’s slave and economic systems. * Maximus Vox: Second son of Augustus; Warmaster (highest position in the Imperium military). * Octavius Mirion: Envoy responsible for all official Imperium foreign policy. Military Forces Their army is primarily composed of captured pirates and slaves, with the Kelviir and career soldiers making up the minority. Fearing a rebellion, the Kelviir are only armed in the most tense battles. Their warlike nature has proved to be an incredible resource, but one that they must use sparingly. The career soldiers then make up their special forces: acting as both the final dagger in battle and the law enforcement on captured worlds. Tactics The Imperium makes great use of slave and conscription armies alike: holding their elite forces for only the most serious conflicts. By promising emancipation after significant military service, they suppress opposition and encourage their slaves to simply follow the status quo. This philosophy is also applied to actual battles. After the masses overwhelm their foes like insects, the conscripts are ordered to retreat: making way for their most elite forces to finish off the battle both swiftly and efficiently. History Though they were officially founded on March 19, 2182 CE, the plans for the Imperium had been in the works for nearly a decade prior by Augustus Vox. When the Ubiar Invasion struck, Augustus set those plans into motion. Vox saw it as a prime opportunity to assemble an organized resistance force against the Ubiar while still attracting little to no attention from other galactic superpowers. With the news of the Ubiar’s defeat, the Kelviir were left exposed. The surplus of technology and reinforcements they had come to expect dried as their allies retreated back home, and with many of their planets proving to be significantly weakened, the Imperium invaded: destroying their social hierarchy and inducting the bulk of the populous as slaves. Since then, the Imperium has focused on expansion through conquest. The regime has cautiously stayed out of neighboring systems' business: instead preferring to focus on conquering the remains of the Anarchic Systems not yet inside Vox's iron grip. Relationships * Ardite Regime - Genuinely appreciation relationship aided by their trade agreements and mirroring social hierarchies. * Holy Vobukian Republic - Tense relationship fueled by border friction and differing ideologies. * Human Freedom Coalition - While the HFC officially condemns the Imperium, they refuse to actually take action out of fear of losing even more of their navy and Augustus Vox's immense assistance in retaking Sol during the Ubiar Invasion. * Katali Remnants - No relationship. * Kelviir: Hostile and strict relationship fueled entirely by Flavius Vox's tight grip around their throats. Should that grip loosen even slightly, there would be rebellions across the Imperium. * Second Intergalactic Assembly - Officially no relationship, though the Assembly is supposedly grateful for their suppression of the Kelviir despite their anti-slavery policy. * Nironian Collective - Economically-fueled relationship built ever stronger by them both being excluded from the Second Intergalactic Assembly.Category:Milky Way Factions